Claymore: Typhoon
by Zoids Ronin
Summary: Clare, Helen and Raki are sent to destroy an Awakened Being, not knowing it is Vash. Will the Claymores kill the wanted man? Or can they work together to stop a new threat? Fantasy adventure. OC villain.
1. Chapter 1

(Author's note: This story takes place starting in the town of Pieta in the world of Claymore with 24 Claymores being gathered in a town listening to Miria. The Claymores are sent on missions and Clare is sent to fight Vash There are a few OC's in here. There are no spoilers in this fanfiction for Trigun or Claymore.)

Vocab

Claymore: A human warrior that has the blood of a yoma or demon in them, allowing them to retain the mind and morality of a human with superhuman strength, durability and the ability to detect yoma. Claymores are created to kill yoma and are not allowed to hurt humans.

Yoma: A monster that can take the shape of a human. They eat and kill humans.

Awakened Being: a mutated creature much stronger than the average yoma. Capable of destroying whole cities in minutes.

Chapter 1

Miria stood in front of the town plaza, standing before the dozens of assembled Claymore warriors.

"Clare. Theres news of a new Awakened in a faraway land. Its said to have destroyed an entire city the first time it crossed over.

"Whats more is that there have been reports that it stays in a human form, living among humans as a person. Naturally, however, a price is on their head. The locals seem to know he is a monster. Still, he remains in human form, denying the opportunity to use his true powers to destroy the very people pursuing him."

Miria looked at Clair, in the midst of the other Claymores watching. "An Awakened of this variance has too many unknown factors. We cant risk it joining any of the three armies.

"At all costs, it must be destroyed."

/

The boots of the three travelers crunched against the green leaves foliage decorating the forest ground. Two of the travelers were female, wearing dark cloaks with hoods concealing most of their faces. Below their cloaks, petite solid legs in tights and slender boots showed as they walked through the woods. One of the two women had blonde bangs in a prim horizontal fashion showing underneath her hood. The other had more wild blonde bangs that were parted to the sides.

The third traveler, and who was walking a bit behind the other two, was a boy - a male somewhere between 14 and 19 years old. The young man had light brown hair and a boyish face. He wore traveling pants and the shirt and tunic of townsfolk. He also had a heavy looking sword sheathed on his side.

The cloaked females showed no indication of their age, their garments masking their identities. Both of the women were a few inches taller than the boy.

The cloaked woman with wild bangs lifted her hand to grab hold of the fore of her cloak's hood. She grabbed it with her forefingers and thumb, tossing the hood off and away from her face, it flew back and rested at her neck.

The young woman had wild blonde hair, that went halfway to her shoulders. She had a pretty, if not boyish face. There was a certain tenacity in her facial features - and it spilled over in her behavior and speech.

"Enough with these dumb cloaks already!" Helen, the 22nd ranked Claymore, said having just removed the hood of her cloak. "I doubt this Awakened is going to recognize us anyway. We're so far from the Organization's jurisdiction. If I didn't know better, I'd say we were on another planet!"

"Awakened beings are all too familiar with Claymores," the girl that was still hooded remarked in a calm voice. "Its foolish to think they wouldnt recognize us."

The girl that was still wearing her cloak over her head was Clair, the #47 rank of the Claymores (the lowest rank with 47 warriors total)

"Yeah," Helen exclaimed "But didnt you hear how old this guy is? If the stories are true, he's been around for more than a century!"

True. Clair thought. I suppose the Organization probably has gone through a lot of revisions and changes since then, including the look of how Claymores dress.

"You may be right," Clair stated, as she and the boy walked around a fallen log, going towards a clearing in the woods. Helen hopped over it. "Noneteless, it would be wise to conceal ourselves until we get a better understanding of this area." Clair continued. "We dont know how we'll be accepted here so its best not to draw unwanted attention, at least until we've confirmed the location of the Awakened being."

Helen groaned "Whatever. Who put you in charge, anyways? And where's Bastia?" Helen asked, looking for the youngest member of their team.

Clair stopped before entering the clearing in the woods, holding out a hand to stop the boy behind her from going ahead.

There was a sound coming from up ahead. The sound of running water.

Clair held a finger to her lips, signaling her companions to be quiet, then pointed east, where, through the woods, a small river could be spotted.

The river was to the east, but the sound of running water came from the north, in front of them. Clair put out her hand in a horizontal gesture to Helen, moving her flat palm facing down from head height to waist height, then pointed forwards toward the clearing.

Helen nodded, then crouched down and proceeded into the clearing, making her way to the sound of running water.

Clair stayed back, taking off the hood of her cloak. She stood in front of the boy, ready to draw her weapon if anyone tried to ambush them or if anyone appeared from the trees east or west of Helen's position in the clearing.

Helen moved forward, the clearing was vast for 30 yards to the east and 30 yards west. As she moved she found the green pasture stopped at a steep cliff, going down. Down the side of the cliff, Helen cautiously looked and saw a small lake that was fed by the river to the east via waterfall.

It was a 300 foot descent to the bottom of the cliff wall that met the lake. Beyond there were more trees and a small bay area beside the lake. There were a few rocks and the path further on led to a mountain region in the northeast and descended into a valley of towns in the northwest.

Most importantly, Helen didnt see any travelers or villagers.

Helen walked back to Clair and the boy, Raki, and explained what she saw.

"Good, we'll descend into the lake and then go into the towns to ask about our target," Clair said.

Raki walked into the clearing and looked over the cliff edge, "Um I cant jump that far down," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"I'll carry you, Raki" Clair replied.

The boy nodded then looked down at the lake again. "Do you guys hear someone singing?"

Clair was alarmed at the question, though her face didnt show it. She looked down again at the lake below.

There, in the midst of the waterfalls bounty, she could see a silhouette behind the water.

A tall, human figure, from what she could tell.

"Im so clean, Im getting clean. Prince Vash is on the scene. Doop bop, do bop?ￂﾠ" the man sang

"You're right, there is someone down there," Clair stated. "Its a man. He's bathing in the lake." But then she got a good look at the man.

As he stepped forward, his head and chest went through the cascade wall of water. Clair's eyes widened as she looked at him.

It was a tall, human male with light tan skin and blonde hair. More, was the innate powerful energy she could sense, dormant and bottled up deep inside of him.

Yoma! The word rang through Clair's mind.

"Thats him," Clair said. "Either he's our target or he's a yoma. I can sense its energy deep down."

Raki looked down at the male, then Helen.

"What? Thats no yoma." Helen said, squinting her eyes and wrinkling her nose in frustration as she surveyed the man. "I dont sense anything from him. He doesnt even look like a yoma," Helen said.

Claymores were warriors that were produced to fight monsterous creatures called yoma. Once human themselves, Claymores were then given the blood of yoma to grant them powers beyond their human capabilities. These powers that Claymores have include superhuman strength, durability and limited healing capabilities. However this also grants them the ability to sense and visually detect yoma (as yoma can take human form to deceive their prey)

Claymores have silver eyes, distinguishing them from normal humans and allowing them to see beyond a yoma's human visage

This is why Claymores often travel under disguise, as there are many that see Claymores an abomination, as they are essentially part yoma.

However, Helen didnt sense any yoma energy from the blonde man. And he didnt look like a yoma, to her or Clair. He looked human.

What is this energy I sense from him? Clair asked herself. Its so strong. He must be an Awakened Being...

"We'll survey him for now. Its best we try and decipher its movements and intentions before approaching it," Clair decided.

That, and she wanted to wait for their third comrade, Bastia, to join them before an all out battle. She hadn't expected to find their target so fast. This was their target, right? The beast called the Humanoid Typhoon?

"If only we could have gathered more information about him before meeting him..." Clair thought aloud.

Helen growled quietly. "Are you serious? I know you're the lowest ranked Claymore but even you should be able to know there's no yoma energy in that guy down there."

Annoyed, Helen walked over to the edge of the cliff. She reached back, drawing her huge broadsword, a claymore, from where it was hidden behind her in her cloak. The sword was almost as big as her.

"I'll show you that's just a normal human down there, so you will stop wasting time."

Helen hopped off the side of the cliff.

Clair ran trying to grab her, but it was too late. Clair and Raki crouched beside the edge of the cliff, watching Helen, #22, freefall down the side of the cliff.

The female rocketed through the air, plummeting down towards the lake below. The man bathing was standing under the waterfall, about 20 yards northeast from where Helen was going to land.

Helen braced as she neared the lake. The thin young woman landed, a spray of water splashed up into the air as she plummeted with all of her precise and intentional force into the shallow lake of water.

A splash looking like a huge claw reaching for the sky emerged from the girl's impact. A mist of water danced in the air from the splash, droplets seemed frozen in time around the woman, as she stared at the yellow haired man.

A look of genuine bloodlust and excitement was on Helen's face, as her ankles adjusted from bolstering her weight from the drop to preparing to charge forward towards her prey.

The blonde man looked towards her.

As the droplets of water filled the air, there was the heavy, tangible, thick presence of the woman before him. The perfect combination of beauty and terror - a Claymore.

In Helen's case though, it was mostly terror.

Before the drops of water that had splashed from the woman's entrance into the lake could fall to the water's surface, Helen was rushing towards the tall naked man.

Her broadsword held back over her right shoulder, she charged at her prey. "Take this, yoma scum!"

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Clair and Raki watched from the top of the cliff, as Helen, Clair's reluctant companion, soared down the side of the mountain and landed in the lake below.

She had her weapon drawn and seemingly rushed the man bathing naked in a near waterfall.

"Take this, yoma scum!" Helen roared, charging through the shallow lake in a few steps and swinging her sword at the blonde man's neck.

"Hm?" the blonde man said, seeing the armoured girl rushing him. He stood naked with the waterfall pouring water on him, covering his waist down from view.

"Hello," he waved slowly with his left hand, a look of nonchalant on his face.

The young woman's huge sword stopped less than an inch from the left side of the man's neck. If she hadn't stopped, it might have cut through his neck and his left forearm that was waving.

"Hm?" He said, slowly looking at the girl's sword and then the wielder in front of him.

Clair and Raki watched with anticipation from the top of the cliff wall.

As if his brain was processing all that took place, the tall blonde suddenly yelled. "Wha- what are you doing? Whats with the sword?! Are you here to KILL ME?"

Helen smirked, grunting as she lowered her weapon and took a step back. "See? This guy is harmless as could be. Plus he's an idiot."

Clair frowned. Raki looked over at her in time to see she wasn't satisfied.

Clair, #47, grabbed Raki in her arms and leaped off the cliff, leaving the green grass and woods behind as they descended beside the rocky wall face and plummeted towards the lake and bay below.

Landing in the water, Clair held Raki and gently set him down.

Clair walked towards the naked man.

"Whoa! Another cute girl," the tall blonde man said, blushing and scratching the back of his head as Clair approached.

"Hello, sorry for us interrupting you," Clair said, moving towards him and subtly forcing Helen away from him to make room for her. "My friend and I wish to speak with you, when you're not busy."

"I can always make time for a cute lady," the male replied with a big, shameless smile.

Clair stayed a few feet from him, studying him.

Trigun Claymore

In a dark cavern, somewhere underground

"Milord, the Proto Dragon is approaching the time to give birth. Soon its spawn will be ready for your devices," a lanky, green creature said. He looked like a skinny reptilian humanoid with long arms and legs, crawling on all fours. The creature had a mask over the top half of his face that went into a hooded cape. Only his purple eyes, were shown through the holes in the mask.

A figure sitting on a throne in the vast cave looked at the minion. "Very well"

Trigun Claymore

Fully dressed, Vash sat on top of a small boulder, a few meters from the lake.

The blonde young man was wearing black, fitting pants, boots and a black tank top.

Clair and Raki were standing nearby on the soft yellow ground of the lake's shore. Helen was leaning over the edge of the shore, gazing at her own reflection in the water.

Helen knew what she was looking at. A killer, a human monster that slayed monsters. That was what she was. A step away from being a demon.

However, this blonde man. He was no demon!

Trudging heavily towards Clair, with the speed and power of lightning, Helen barely restrained herself from grabbing the lower rank Clair's shirt as she spat, "What are you doing wasting our time? I just proved he's not a threat! Any yoma would have protected himself from getting killed, or attacked me and run away! This guy was defenseless!"

Clair kept her composure as the young woman yelled at her. Keeping her composure was practically Clair's specialty.

"He did protect himself," Clair said calmly.

"Huh? Helen asked, looking at #47 worried that she might actually be going crazy.

"He waved at you when you were going to attack him," Clair explained. "Look at his arm"

Vash looked surprised, then looked down at his arm in unison with the enraged Helen.

Vash's left arm, all the way up to the shoulder, was covered in a metal, bionic arm that looked like it was the farthest thing possible from being organic.

"So what?" Helen asked. "He has a creepy arm." Then it hit her. Did he use that arm to block my sword?

Helen jumped back, now regarding the tall man that was sitting lazily on a giant rock in front of them completely different. "Shit! Who are you?"

The blonde male just smiled with a dorky face. "I told you! I was just saying hi. Im flatter you guys think so much me. Seriously, I was just saying hello. Dont get me wrong, I know its hard not to mistake me for a genius... But I think you girls are overdoing it."

A butterfly swam through the air, fluttering its wings as Raki watched it fly by.

Clair glanced at Raki, then looked at the man again.

"Level with me," Clair stated, looking into Vash's eyes. "I know you're an Awakened Being. But you show no desire to harm the people around you, not even bounty hunters, from what I've heard. Why is that?"

Vash looked back at her.

For the first time, he looked serious. His eyes covered in shadow, he grinned. "You really want to know about me?"

Raki and Helen jumped, looking surprised by the sudden chill in the atmosphere.

Clair stared at him.

"Then I guess I'll be candid with you..." The man breathed slowly.

Standing, the tall man towered over Clair.

Clair winced, frozen for a moment by his presence.

Helen reached for the hilt of her sword, in a wide stance, ready to dodge.

The blonde man raised his arm, revealing what he had in his hand - a finger pointing at Clair!

With his finger in her face, Vash declared. "You're the cutest girl I've seen all day!"

Time seemed to freeze. And the background scenery went completely white.

Clair looked surprised, her eyebrows lifting and her lips parted.

Helen took a minute, trying to understand what was going on, then clenched her fist and started to growl

Raki ran at Vash, starting to punch him in the ribs and then bite his human arm. "Get away, you freak! Clair doesn't like you!" Raki growled, biting into Vash's arm.

"Ow! Ow! Not my good arm!" Vash exclaimed, trying to shake the teenage boy off.

Helen then came up behind him and knocked Vash in the head with her fist. Vash collapsed like a crumbling wall.

"You imbecile..." Helen growled, her face red. "Look, I knocked him out. Lets tie him up somewhere so we can interrogate him."

"Yeah!" Raki agreed, sticking his out at the fallen male, who was currently at a smaller height than him.

Clair just stood there as the two dragged him off.

She looked at his red coat that was beside the rock he had been sitting on.


End file.
